


Моё твоё безумие

by Oblako, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено заявкой с avengerkink: "Интересно почитать, как бы это было, если бы актёры начали становиться своими персонажами, особенно учитывая то, что у многих персонажей довольно сложное прошлое".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Моё твоё безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с avengerkink: "Интересно почитать, как бы это было, если бы актёры начали становиться своими персонажами, особенно учитывая то, что у многих персонажей довольно сложное прошлое".

— Ммм... Сколько, говоришь, времени?

— Уже слишком поздно. Ну или слишком рано, смотря с какой стороны считать. Да ладно тебе, ты всё равно ворочался и не спал. Давай. Заведём чудесную кофе-машину, найдём сценарий на сегодня — куда ты его там положил? — и посмотрим, как мы можем его улучшить! О, смотри, что это тут? Они доделали подкостюмный комбинезон? Давай примерим. Да ладно, никого тут нет, надень, я хочу посмотреть. Они сделали как я советовал?

Не то чтобы он прятался. Но Роберт включил только одну лампу, ту, которая ближе к двери, поэтому небольшой диванчик, загороженный передвижной вешалкой, оказался совсем в тени.

Между тем Дауни снял часть одежды и облачился в чёрный комбинезон, не прекращая этот странный диалого-монолог на два голоса.

— Я же говорил! Вот здесь. Это логично. И удобно.

— Угу.

— Смотрится неплохо.

Мужчина поворачивался перед ростовым зеркалом, рассматривая костюм.

Чёрт, он может засечь его вот сейчас, в любую секунду.

— И ты сам в этом смотришься очень симпатично.

— Хех, что?

— Да ладно тебе. Потрясно. Привлекательно. Экстремально горячо.

— С этим, в принципе, спорить трудно, но...

— Волосы... — Пальцы левой руки зарылись в тёмную шевелюру, — немного длинноваты, как ты думаешь? А вот бородка, — пальцы правой сначала проследили линию на щеке, а потом потёрлись тыльной стороной о жесткие волоски, чтобы лучше ощутить текстуру, — в самый раз, настоящее совершенство.

Роберт немного запрокинул голову, открывая горло, провёл по нему ладонью, не переставая смотреть на себя в зеркало.

— Вот это видок, м? На чём это я... А, да. Плечи. По какому-то недоразумению они закрыты одеждой. Нам надо это исправить, что скажешь?

Он медленно потянул язычок молнии вниз, прогибаясь в пояснице так, чтобы поза стала более призывной.

— Входит секс.

— Знаешь, я тебя придушу.

— О, да? Я бы на это посмотрел... Ммм... Ключицы...Иии... Нет реактора. Всё время забываю, что нет реактора.

Он погладил середину груди через майку, дыша приоткрытым ртом. Пальцы скользили по белому хлопку вверх... вниз... вверх... Вверх до ямки под горлом и в сторону, высвобождая одну руку из костюма. На обратном пути задели сосок, и мужчина у зеркала не стал сдерживать короткий тихий стон.

— Чувствительные, да?

Пальцы скользили вокруг соска, и надавливали, и дразнили, пока он чуть расставил ноги и провёл другой ладонью по боку вниз до бедра и вверх на ягодицу. Он стал гладить её и сжимать с силой, добираясь мизинцем до ложбинки и щекоча там, двигая тазом назад, чтобы достать дальше, и вперёд, чтобы явно заметная уже выпуклость в его паху сильнее натянула ткань костюма.

— Какой податливый... Я бы тебя трахнул...

Тот, кто прятался в тени, и так уже прикусил ладонь, чтобы не выдать себя, но это всё было выше его сил, поэтому полузадушенный полувсхлип-полувздох всё же вырвался.

Застигнутый врасплох, мужчина тут же остановился и оглянулся.

— Чёрт, Тони, прости, это я, это только я. — Другой уже выбирался из-за вешалки на освещённую часть комнаты.

— Ты?

— Прости, прости... — Раскрасневшийся, и краснея ещё больше, он в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и потянулся рукой к лицу, но не решился дотронуться. — Тони?

— Стив? — В одном слове было столько надежды и уязвимости...

— Да... — Он кивнул, пока расползалась его счастливая улыбка, и наконец дотронулся до лица, взял его в ладони и поцеловал. Сначала невесомо, а потом сильней.

— Постой... секунду. Постой. — Роберт отстранился и поискал что-то взглядом в глазах другого мужчины. — Крис... Крис в порядке? Он... не против?

— Да. — Стив лучился радостью. — Крис в порядке и даёт полное добро. А вы?

Роберт... Тони кивнул и сам потянулся за поцелуем, и Стив отвечал ему с энтузиазмом.

Когда поцелуй углубился, Стив дал волю рукам — гладил по плечам и спине, зарывался пальцами в волосы, обнимал крепко, чтобы потом чуть отпустить и опять начать гладить. Стянул рукав костюма со второй руки. Положил ладони на ягодицы, притянул к себе, и оба тихо застонали.

— Они... убьют меня, если я костюм испорчу. — Они обменялись смешками, но, казалось, голосу разума никто внимать не собирался.

— Тони... Тони. Ты мне крышу срываешь. Всегда срывал, а сейчас — ещё больше...

Странное ощущение счастья и... дома бурлило у Стива в груди, почти прорывалось всхлипами. Что-то более тёмное бурлило ниже, и думать совершенно не получалось.

Но Тони...

Нырнул вниз, выскользнул из объятий и отошёл назад на два шага. Вдохнул и задержал дыхание, уставившись нечитаемым взглядом. Потом подхватил джинсы, рубашку и ботинки и выбежал за дверь.

— Тони. Тони! Роб!.. — громко прошептал Стив, протянув руку в сторону уже закрывающейся двери.

Не стоило думать, что... Не стоило даже на секунду.


End file.
